A Starry Sinnoh Adventure
by PastMemories
Summary: Follow Hoshi as she starts her Pokemon journey in the Sinnoh League! Watch as she rises to the top to become a Pokemon Master! She'll uncover secrets and surprises as well as discover a little bit of love. Short and sweet description, hope you enjoy. A possible PaulxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Ember one more time, Growlithe! Take him down!" A female brunette shouted as she pointed at the enemy's Turtwig. The red pokemon nodded with a determined look on its face.

"Oh no! Turtwig, dodge and use razor leaf," a blue haired boy commanded. His turtle pokemon quickly jumped to the side and shot a round of sharp leaves with a swing of his head.

"Growlithe, you know the drill, try it again," the girl said as she watched her pokemon twist to face the Turtwig. His mouth glowed red before releasing a torrent of fireballs. The moves collided with each other, sending a massive dust cloud into the air. The brunette covered her mouth as she coughed. She waved in front of her, fanning the dust away. "Growlithe?" she called out, unsure. She took a small step forward, trying to see if he was alright. When it finally cleared, it revealed the two small pokemon on the floor. Turtwig, although, was knocked out.

"Turtwig!" the boy cried as he ran over to his pokemon. "Are you okay little buddy?" he lifted him up. "Aww man," he sighed a bit before taking out his pokeball. "Turtwig, have a rest. You deserved it," he smiled as his turtle pokemon returned in a flash of red light. He stood up and pocketed the ball. "Hey, that was a good battle," he looked at the brunette in front of him. By this time, her Growlithe was by her side, standing proudly with his head held high.

"I agree, your Turtwig has one hard head," she grinned. "He was definitely a worthy opponent," she nodded as she stuck out her hand. "Thanks for battling with me."

"No problem, it was my pleasure," he reached out his own hand and shook it. "And here, you deserved this," he dug into his pocket and gave her some money. "See you around!" he said before she could say a word.

"Lithe lithe growlithe!" Growlithe looked up at his trainer as she bent down to his level.

"What's that?" she titled her head. "You want to find even harder pokemon to face?" The red pokemon nodded its head quickly. "Alright little guy," she giggled as she patted his head. "We'll find you some tough pokemon to fight! I promise!" she stood back up. "But for now, let's just get to the next town. I think it's down this trail." Growlithe led the way as he basked in his victory.

"It seems you feel really good about that battle," she looked down at her partner. He nodded as he walked with a strut to his step.

"Lithe," he replied as he jumped forward a bit. "Lithe lithe," he jumped around as he pretended to face that Turtwig again. He demonstrated a bit of ember and pretended to latch onto to the opponent.

"Stop it," the brunette laughed. "You look so funny doing this on your own," she put a hand to her mouth to try and stifle the giggles. Her partner huffed before running down the dirt path. "Hey, wait! Growlithe!" she yelled before giving chase.

* * *

"Growl growlithe," Growlithe nudged the girl's legs towards the pokemon center. "Growl," he insisted.

"Okay, okay! I'm going," She smiled at his eagerness. She quickly made her way to the door and pushed it open.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you?" one of the many Nurse Joys questioned from the counter.

"I would like to rent a room for the night," the girl replied politely as she slid some money towards the nurse.

"Wait one moment," she smiled as she turned around. Picking a key up from a hook on the wall, she handed it to the trainer. "This is to room 12, it'll be on the right of the hall. Have a good day," she bowed her head a little as the brunette picked up the metal object.

"Come, Growlithe," she said as she started walking. "Let's get settled in the room," the female trainer suggested as she looked around for it. When the duo finally arrived at the door, the young girl unlocked it and pushed it open. Inside was a simple room with a red-sheet draped, queen sized bed. Along with a small bedside table, there was a small couch with a TV. Growlithe bounded into the other room to check it out, encouraging his partner to follow him. He looked around as he took it all in. It was a small cozy kitchen with just the bare essentials. "This is nice," she commented to her pokemon. He nodded his head before running towards the main room again. Jumping onto the bed, he curled up in a ball on top of the red bed sheets.

"Lithe," he murmured in content.

"Hey, I thought we were exploring the town!" the brunette put her hands to her hips as she stared at her partner. He ignored his trainer and kept resting. "Hey, hey buddy," she walked over and put a hand to his back. She gave him a little shake, making sure he couldn't rest properly.

"Growlithe," he whined as he pushed himself up. He gave an exaggerated sigh before jumping off the bed. He motioned his head towards the door and ran over to it. He pawed at the door before the girl opened it for him. "Lithe!" he barked and ran down the hall. She quickly followed him, resulting in her colliding with someone. The young girl ended up on the floor, wondering if the other person pushed her after or if she actually fell on her own accord.

"Watch where you're going," a boy growled before walking past her. She looked up in shock and saw a flash of purple before the guy turned the corner.

"How rude," she mumbled as she pushed myself off the ground. She dusted off her dark pants and fixed her jacket.

"Growl?" her partner questioned from around the corner.

"I'm coming," she replied as she walked over towards her pokemon. "So where do you want to go first?" she looked down at her partner. Her pokemon looked around the bustling city when they left the Pokemon Center. The streets were noisy as were the ringing of bikes as a group of young boys rushed past. The wind from their speed lifted long strands of the trainer's hair.

"Growl growlithe!" her partner pointed with a paw. Her eyes followed where he pointed. It was a giant crowd, filled with men and women alike.

"Let's go check it out," she suggested to her friend as she made her way towards there.

"How will Tommy be able to make a comeback?" a woman's voice announced through a speaker. The little brunette pushed her way through the crowd after she let her Growlithe jump onto her head. "Oh his Buizel is pushing back hard with water gun!" the ladies voice came on once again as the crowd gasped. The little girl stood on her tippy toes to see over two guys in front of her. A small boy with a giant hat and his partner Buizel were on one side of a makeshift battlefield. An older guy with a leather jacket was on the other side. His pokemon, a purple Stunky, was shaking off water.

"Stunky, use fury swipes. Make it quick," the guy commanded with a wave of his hand. His Stunky nodded and with a leap in the air, his claws glowed a light red. He suddenly tilted forwards and aimed his claw at the opponent.

"Buizel, dodge!" the little boy panicked as his eyes danced across the field. "Use water gun on the floor and then swift!" he said quickly. Buizel jumped away, letting the Stunky slam into the ground, and collected water in its mouth. He sprayed the floor right under him, sending him flying into the air. He seemed to hover a second before gravity took its toll. While he came down at the stunned Stunky, he let many yellow stars shoot out of his mouth. The twirled towards the purple pokemon and hit him directly.

"No Stunky!" the leather wearing boy shouted as his pokemon was knocked out. He frowned at the cheering crowd. "Return," he muttered as he took back his pokemon in a red flash of light. "Tch. We could have won," he whispered to the pokeball before disappearing into the crowd.

"Timmy!" a woman around her mid 20's ran over with a microphone. She was dressed professionally with her hair in a bun. "Timmy! Wow, that was amazing!" she smiled as she stopped in front of him. "Tell us! How did you come up with such a smart idea? We were thinking you would lose for sure!" she gave an exaggerated gasp. The little boy, flustered with everyone's attention, suddenly became very timid.

"I just did what I came to my mind," he gave a small nod.

"Wow! That must be some brain you have," the woman said. "You must be a quick thinker or a really good trainer!"  
"I think it's a little bit of both," he laughed nervously.

"Mhmm~ Well what would you like to say to national T.V? This is one of your first few battles right?" the lady pointed the microphone back at him. He nodded before clearing his throat.

"I just wanted to thank my parents for letting me start my adventure as well as Professor Rowan for helping me out!" he gave a thumbs up to the cameraman.

"Well isn't that a cute message!" the lady smiled before looking at the camera. "Thanks for joining us on Trainer Battles! Tune in next time to see some more skilled trainers show you their skills!" she gave a wave before the cameraman motioned that it was off. "Thanks for watching you guys," the woman smiled at the people in the crowd. "You were a great audience," she smiled before walking off with the cameraman. The crowd of people quickly dispersed, leaving the brunette alone on the sidewalk.

"Growl?" her partner questioned from on top of her head. They weren't sure what they just witnessed. They knew that Jubilife TV, and Sinnoh TV were stationed here but she didn't think those battles happened on a whim in the middle of the street.

"Well that was definitely interesting," she commented after a silence.

"Growl," her partner agreed as he jumped down from her head.

"I would have never thought of that move I think," she muttered to herself as she started walking. "I think we need to come up with even more strategies," she looked down at her pokemon. Growlithe seemed to agree, thinking over how the battle went. He flinched at the thought of crashing into the concrete like that Stunky.

"Growl," he shuddered, fur bristling a bit.

"I know what you mean," she nodded. "Let's get some lunch before we go any further, okay?" she tucked a strand of caramel brown hair behind her ear. She heard an approving grunt from her partner and proceeded to find a place to eat.

* * *

The little girl was munching on a salad while her partner was chowing down on some pokemon food. She was about to put another piece of lettuce in her mouth but she dropped her fork in shock. There in front of her was a young man clothed in a white shirt with an unbuttoned school jacket on top. His red tie was loosened as his hair long and slightly covering his face. His dark grey eyes met hers as he moved towards her.

"K-Katsuro," the little girl whispered. She dropped some money on the table to pay for her lunch before looking back at the boy, just to make sure he was still there. Growlithe looked up when he heard the scratching of the chair on the floor. The brunette got up from her seat and ran towards the male. "Katsuro!" she gasped as she met him in a hug. She felt his arms wrap around her as he embraced her. "What are you doing here?" she looked up.

"I'm checking up on you," he replied in a heartbeat. He let go when he felt her step back.

"You don't have to look after me," she pouted. "Plus it's only been a week since I started my journey. Isn't this just a bit too early?" her brown eyes looked up at him. He stared back down without emotion.

"It is my duty, you know that Hoshi," he blinked. Hoshi, the young girl, sighed before nodding.

"I understand, but you must relax a little. I have Growlithe, you know? You're the one who put your trust into him. You must know he can protect me," Hoshi reasoned with the taller boy. Growlithe, finally deciding to join the conversation, bounded over and stood next to his partner. "He can take care of me," Hoshi waved her hand to indicate the pokemon beside her.

"He's still little and young. He's weak as of now," Katsuro commented. "I know he can protect you from minor things, but what about the major things?" he asked as he started walking out the door of the café.

"Growlithe is perfectly suited for any situation," she argued, following the boy out. "He knows what he's doing."

"He's not even an Arcanine yet!" he stared at the little pokemon. "I'd trust him more if he was."

"He will be, Katsuro. When time comes, he will be," Hoshi replied softly as her partner climbed up her back and onto her head.

"I just want you to be safe," Katsuro muttered.

"I am safe!" Hoshi replied, her Growlithe nodded in agreement. Before Katsuro could respond anymore, a voice to their left stopped them in their tracks.

"Give up your Buizel!" A snooty voice commanded. They looked over in the general direction to see what was happening. Two men in tight metallic costumes towered over a boy, who Hoshi quickly remembered from this morning.

"No!" the boy frowned, standing in front of his partner. "He's my pokemon!"

"Give it up, squirt," one of the teal haired men growled. Katsuro stared at the situation for a moment before walking over towards them.

"What is happening here?" Katsuro asked as he crossed his arms, eyes narrowing at the men.

"None of your business," one of the grunts replied. "Get out of here, this doesn't concern you. This is the business of Team Galactic and Team Galactic alone."

"Team Galactic?" Hoshi gasped as she overheard the man. She quickly ran over to Katsuro, feeling safest by his side. "What do you guys want with this little boy's Buizel?"

"That's none of your concern," the other grunt sneered.

"Let's settle it this way. You two against me in a double battle and if I win, you guys will leave this little boy alone," Katsuro suggested. The grunts looked at each other before smirking.

"Okay, but you will loose boy," the growled.

"Katsuro?" Hoshi asked quietly as he grabbed two pokeballs off his belt. "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't you trust your brother?" he winked. He took some steps back, putting distance between him and the grunts. Hoshi quickly took the boy and his partner and pulled them to the sides.

"Let's do this," the first grunt yelled. "Zubat, go!" he swung his pokeball into the air and in a flash of light, a dark bat flew appeared.

"Golbat, show them who's boss," the second grunt yelled as he released his pokemon as well. The two pokemon hovered in the air, staring down Katsuro.

"A double battle," he mumbled. "Garchomp, Salamence, let's go," he threw up two pokeballs, both opening at the same time. Two dragon-typed pokemon appeared, roaring as they touched ground. The grunts stared bug-eyed at the size of the Salamence. "Are you sure about this battle?" Katsuro questioned.

"We grunts never back out!" they hissed before pointing at the Garchomp.

"Golbat, wing attack on Garchomp," the second grunt commanded while his partner thought about what to do.

"You too Zubat!" the other grunt pointed at Garchomp as well. "Let's double team!"

"Garchomp dodge it and use Dragon Claw," Katsuro said quietly. His Garchomp automatically responded and leapt it into the air in a flash. His claws glowed a light blue before he slashed quickly at the air, sending glowing claw projectiles at the Golbat. It was a direct hit, sending the Golbat crashing into the floor. "Salamence use Dragon Tail on the Golbat, quickly," Katsuro directed at his huge dragon. The Salamence swung his body around, tail glowing the same blue color. He slammed his weighted tail on the Golbat, knocking him out in an instant. The grunt gasped in surprise at how easily his pokemon got taken down.

"Return," he growled as he held out his pokeball. The Golbat disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Zubat, it's all on you," the other grunt said nervously. "Wing attack one more time!" he directed at the Garchomp. The said Pokemon easily dodged the attack and clawed the poor bat out of the air. It was knocked out almost immediately.

"Let's get out of here!" the grunt gasped as he quickly returned his pokemon. They ran off, leaving a trail of dust.

"And that's that," Katsuro said as he returned his pokemon.

**A/N: New story, I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Feel free to leave some comments on how to improve or what you liked about it so far. As said in the summary, I'm looking for a rival for Hoshi. If you are interested, PM me and I'll send you the form to fill out! I also might have this story 'reader' oriented so you will find that I will have polls up for what you want to happen in the story. This way, you guys are also helping me write this story! Thanks for reading! Favorite, Follow, Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks mister! You saved my Buizel and I!" the little boy beamed up at Katsuro. His Buizel was next to him, holding the boy's hand.

"No problem," Katsuro bent down and patted the boy's head. "I'm glad you two are safe and sound."

"C-can I possibly have your autograph? You were really cool," the young lad asked nervously.

"Well," Katsuro trailed off. He wasn't so sure if he wanted his name to be known yet in this region. Katsuro was supposed to keep a low profile as he figured out what's happening on the island.

"Onii-chan," Hoshi looked at her brother. "Please don't tell me you're going to say no to him? This little boy," she gave a puppy dog face nudging the boy to do so as well. "How could you ever refuse?" Faced with two adorably cute expressions, how could Katsuro reject them? He sighed before nodding.

"Fine," he agreed. The boy quickly took out a notebook from a place only Arceus knows, surprising the siblings.

"Thank you so much! My name's Tommy," he said before handing the book and pen to the older boy. Katsuro took a hold of it and started scribbling his signature. With a grin, he finished with a flourish and closed the cover.

"There you go," he handed it back.

"Oh wow! What a cool signature! Thanks, I won't forget you mister!" Tommy yelled before running off, his water pokemon trailing behind. Once they were out of sight, Hoshi turned towards her sibling.

"Katsuro, when did you get so strong…?" Hoshi asked as her brother started walking down the street, hands in his pocket.

"Wasn't I always strong?" he asked, looking back at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, but not this strong," Hoshi replied, speeding up to keep in step with him.

"I've just been training a lot," he sighed. "I'm trying to stop Team Galactic and the troubles they are bringing to this region." He looked up at the sky, slowing their steps a bit. "It's dangerous right now," he looked down at the girl next to him. "Your Growlithe might not be strong enough to defend you both. You should probably get a second and third pokemon soon. Never know when things might go bad," he advised. Suddenly, there was a static like noise coming from Katsuro's pocket. He quickly took out a walky-talky and pushed a button on the side. "Katsuro in, what is the problem?"

"We found some grunts at Lake Valor and they leaked some information. They escaped and we're tracking them right now. I think they're headed in your direction. We have and are activating a tracker on them so try and intercept. They have a briefcase with them, we need it pronto. Understand?" a voice from the other end spoke quickly without taking a breath. The person on the other end was definitely a man, his tone strict and clear.

"Got it. Tracker's status?" Katsuro stopped in his tracks and pushed a button on his watch. A hologram of Sinnoh popped up.

"On 62% and quickly loading. We're counting on you. Nagato out." Nagato ended abruptly. Katsuro pocketed his walky-talky before turning to the brunette.

"I'm sorry I have to go, business calls," he gave a quick smile, patting his little sister's head. "I'll check on you soon, I promise," he gave her a hug before running off.

"Growl growl," Growlithe jumped on her head.

"So Team Galactic…that's what big brother's been doing," she mumbled to her partner. "I wish he wouldn't put himself in danger like that," she frowned.

"Growl," her pokemon lifted a paw and set it gently back on her head, indicating that she shouldn't worry.

"Well anyways! He used up a lot of our exploring time!" Hoshi crossed her arms. "So let's see what Jubilife City has to offer!"

* * *

"A Trainer's School?" Hoshi questioned to no one in particular as she stared up at a giant sign. Her growlithe, now in her arms, tilted his head as he stared at the colorful entrance. "Let's take a look inside." She used one hand to push open the door and stepped in.

Kids of all ages were running around with their pokemon. From one room to another, the kids zoomed in and out like hummingbirds with their flowers.

"What is going on?" Hoshi stuttered as she looked from side to side.

"Miss, are you strong?" A little girl walked up to her, a Cherubi on her shoulder.

"Why would you ask that?" Hoshi looked down with a kind smile.

"I want to battle a strong opponent!" she shouted suddenly, taking Hoshi by surprise.

"I don't think I'm the right opponent," Hoshi laughed. "Maybe one of those toughing looking boys wants to battle you," the brunette pointed at a group of young kids. The girl stared at the cluster of kids and hummed as she thought. When she finally made up her decision, she met Hoshi's eyes with determination.

"You're right Miss!" she gave a thumbs up before running over to them, Cherubi clinging onto her shoulder.

"Growl growlithe," Growlithe jumped out of Hoshi's arms and walked around.

"You're right," she said, following her partner. "There isn't much here, just a lot of kids and some teachers."

"Are you looking for some help?" a woman walked up to her, blonde curls tied up in a ponytail.

"No, I was just leaving," Hoshi waved her hands in a manner of backing off.

"Oh come on dear, how bout a pokemon battle?" the blonde asked again, taking a step forward. "To show the little kids," she waved her hands towards a small group. Hoshi noticed that the little girl from before was in that crowd, staring at her with big eyes.

"Lithe lithe," Growlithe nudged her leg.

"You want to fight?" she looked at her pokemon before deciding. "Okay Mrs. Teacher. We'll battle you," Hoshi smiled.

"Great! We'll take this to the back of the building then!" The teacher guided the group of students and Hoshi to a giant empty space. "This battle will consist of one pokemon each," she said. "We just want a quick demonstration for the children." Hoshi nodded Growlithe forward and waited as the teacher took out a pokeball.

"I choose you, Marill!" the teacher tossed the device into the air, letting out her partner. A blue, spherical pokemon with a long tail flashed into view.

"Careful Growlithe, it's a water pokemon so make sure to stay out of the way of its attacks," Hoshi advised as she tried to think up of a strategy.

"I'll go first, Marill, water gun now!" her blue pokemon gathered up water in it's mouth before letting it out at high speeds.

"Growlithe, dodge quickly," Hoshi commanded. "Then use ember at the water and jump back." Growlithe quickly did as he was told, jumping to the side and shooting glowing red embers. After doing that, he nimbly jumped backwards as the embers touched the water. Steam was sent into the air, covering the middle of the room.

"Marill?" the pokemon called out, lost in the steam.

"Hurry, get out of there Marill. Use your tail to bounce high!" the teacher cried out.

"Growlithe, ready a flame wheel," Hoshi said softly as she waited for the pokemon's appearance. Suddenly, the Marill burst out of the steam cloud and shot into the air. "Now! Flame wheel!" Hoshi pointed at the Marill. The targeted pokemon's eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen.

"Ma marill!" it yelled out frantically as it flailed in the air, trying to dodge.

"Marill, what are you doing? Hurry and get out," the teacher shouted. Growlithe ignored the surrounding noise and rolled into a blazing circle. Getting a direct hit on the pokemon, he rebounded off and skidded to a stop. "Are you okay?" the blonde called out to her partner. Marill pushed herself off the ground, nodding to give an affirmative. "Okay, get in close with a tackle, and then use water gun!" The blue pokemon dashed forward, head positioned to ram into Growlithe.

"Growlithe, dodge quickly," Hoshi said quickly. Growlithe jumped to the side, letting Marill run past. Marill turned around, heading towards him again. "Ember now!" Hoshi said, watching as the water pokemon approached her partner. Growlithe's mouth glowed red before letting out a spray of burning embers. Marill ran directly into them, unable to stop because of her momentum. She was knocked back, slight burns on the top of her head.

"Marill!" Marill shouted in anger.

"It's okay Marill, we got this," the teacher said with a determined look in her eye. A sudden plan formulated in her mind as she thought quickly. "Marill, use water gun on the ground under you!"

The aquatic pokemon shot a stream of water downward, sending its body up into the air.

"What is she doing?" Hoshi whispered as she watched the small pokemon soar up into the air. "Growlithe, be careful," Hoshi warned her pokemon. He nodded as he watched the Marill in the air as well.

"Body slam now!" the woman shouted as her Marill shot towards Growlithe.

"The force will be too much," Hoshi gasped. "We have to end this now! Growlithe, flame burst!" she hoped that the move would turn out well. She watched nervously as her partner lowered his head and shot forward. He turned around, skidding to a stop and turned towards where Marill would land. Curling up slightly, he glowed a bright red as fire covered his body. In a few seconds, a giant flame shot towards the water pokemon.

"Marill!" the blue pokemon cried out in pain. It flew back, landing in front of her partner.

"Oh no!" the teacher ran out and fell onto her knees. She scooped the Marill up into her arms, and got up. She faced the little girl in front of her and sighed. "Thank you for the battle," she said. She turned to face the children who sat there with their mouths wide open at what they just witnessed. "Now, you see, even if you have a type advantage, you can still loose. Also, you must strategize a lot if you want to win, okay children?" They nodded quickly and suddenly all got up. They crowded around Hoshi as they asked all about how she won that battle and commenting how amazing she was. Hoshi smiled as she stared at all the kids around her and responded to their enthusiasm.

"See? I was right about you Miss! You're really strong," the girl from before pushed her way to the front. "That was so cool!"

"Thank you," Hoshi giggled softly. "I'm glad you think so."

"I want to grow up and become like you," she said with small smile. "I want to become a pokemon master!" she gave a thumbs up towards the older girl.

"That's great!" Hoshi nodded. "I'm glad you have such a wonderful goal now," Hoshi commented as her Growlithe climbed onto her head. "Well I have to go now! I hope you guys all become wonderful trainers," she waved a hand as she headed to the door.

"Thanks Miss for showing your awesomeness," the little girl grinned cheekily as her Cherubi clung to her shoulder. "I promise I'll see you in the future and we'll fight!"

Hoshi laughed and nodded. "I'll hold you to it!"

**A/N: I didn't realize so much time has passed by! Here is a short chapter to apologize for keeping you guys waiting so long! The OC signup is still open if you guys are interested by the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You got this Growlithe, one more time and we're good to go!" Hoshi pointed at a tired Budew. Budew seemed to regain its focus enough for it to send out a red beam. It hit Growlithe straight on the head and small glowing particles floated towards the grass pokemon.

"Growlithe! Are you okay?" Hoshi gasped when the Budew used the move 'absorb'. Her pokemon nodded, seemingly unfazed by the small pokemon's attack. "Alright, here we go! Growlithe use Flame Wheel," Hoshi commanded. Growlithe automatically started running towards Budew, quickly getting enveloped in flames. He collided with the pokemon, sending it to the ground. Growlithe jumped back after attacking to see the condition of the grass pokemon. It was finally knocked out. "Wow! Good job Growlithe," Hoshi smiled as her partner jumped into her arms. "Now let's see what we can do about this little guy," she said seriously as she approached the injured pokemon. She crouched down, picking up the grass pokemon and cradling it in her arms. She then pulled out a small pale yellow crystal and dropped it into Budew's open mouth. She watched as it unconsciously swallowed it, waiting for a reaction. Slowly, its wounds started healing and the pokemon started gaining back a brighter color. Budew opened its eyes after a minute, confused at what was going on. When it saw Growlithe, it instantly freaked out. The grass pokemon jumped out of Hoshi's arms and fled into the forest.

"Growl," Growlithe stared at the place where the Budew was last seen.

"Well that just happened," Hoshi blinked.

"Lithe," her pokemon agreed. He nudged her leg, indicating that he wanted her up and off the ground.

"Alright, alright," Hoshi laughed, rubbing her partner's head. "You are so impatient sometimes." Growlithe climbed up her back and plopped himself onto her head. "Now let's continue; we need to get back to Jubilife. It'll be getting dark soon," Hoshi observed the lowering sun. Her pokemon adjusted his position on her head, making it more comfortable for her. He dropped his head, taking a rest as his trainer started walking back to the lit city.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Hoshi apologized after bumping into another person. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"It's fine, just watch where you're walking next time," she heard a male voice reply.

"I will," she replied softly before walking past him. After taking a few steps, she stopped and turned to look back. She could only make out short black hair and a similar colored jacket before the male disappeared around the color. She sighed before continuing down the sidewalk.

"Growl?" Growlithe tilted his head in question at her sign of distress.

"I don't know Growlithe. I didn't notice him at all," she ran a hand through her hair. "I must be completely distracted," she stared at the ground with furrowed eyebrows. "You know me, this doesn't happen often. There must be something terribly wrong happening soon," her gaze fell upon her partner. "We should be careful." Her partner nodded and stepped closer to his trainer. They continued down the street before she heard sounds of screams. "What the…" she started before an explosion shook the ground. She stuck out her arms to steady herself when she almost lost her balance. "What is going on?" she gasped. Growlithe bounded forward, ready to see what all the commotion was about. "Growlithe!" Hoshi shouted as she chased after her pokemon. The fire pokemon dodged between people as he made his way over to where the explosion was. Hoshi had a hard time keeping up, almost tripping quite a few times.

They finally arrived at a raging pokemon battle. There was dust everywhere, causing Hoshi to cover her mouth as she coughed. She waved in front of her face to try and thin it out in hopes of seeing what was going on.

"Salamence, use Zen Headbutt immediately," a familiar voice floated into Hoshi's ears. "Destroy that Purugly." Another explosion sounded off as a Purugly erupted through the dust cloud. Its fangs were bared, claws extended dangerously.

"Purugly, shadow ball, go," a female commanded coldly. Her said partner lifted its head to gather up dark shadows. A ball of darkness grew quickly and the cat pokemon launched it into the cloud of dust.

"Dodge quickly and follow through with fly," the male shouted. A giant blue and red dragon-like pokemon appeared outside of the dust. A familiar black band around the Salamence's front leg caught my attention.

"That's…," Hoshi's eyes widened as she put two and two together. Or just the obvious facts. "That's Katsuro's Salamence!" The large pokemon beats its wings hard to keep itself in the sky. The harsh winds Salamence made blew away the dust that covered the ground. A woman with short red hair was revealed standing a few feet away from an angry Katsuro.

"End this now Mars," Katsuro growled, eyeing the gray cat pokemon. "You know you will lose."

"Really? It seems you are trying to talk me out of a battle. Could it be that you're afraid to lose instead?" Mars sneered. At this point in the battle, both pokemon were slightly tired from it all.

"Enough," Katsuro said before pointing at Mar's partner. "Salamence, Zen Headbutt!" The dragon nodded before tilting towards Purugly. He suddenly started beating his wings quicker and dived towards the pokemon. His head glowed a light blue as he approached his target.

"Purugly what are you doing? Dodge quickly!" the woman named Mars commanded. The pokemon didn't have enough time to respond before Salamence made a direct hit.

**A/N: Lots of things are being organized right now about this story but it is not discontinued! I think I already have an idea on what I'm going to do about the rival(s) and one of the rivals also made a very brief appearance in this chapter. Katsuro is also back to fight the one and only Mars from Team Galactic! Tune in to see what happens next chapter!**


	4. WEBSITE ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys! I just recently made a website dedicated to this account. It took a few hours but it was definitely worth it. On this website you can see new updates and news on my story and myself. There is also some contact information if you have an angry or happy e-mails to send. You can also find polls and documents on there as well! It's definitely worth checking out if you're invested in one of my fics! The link is the first thing on my profile!


End file.
